rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Nach dem Sturm (Kapitel)
"Nach dem Sturm" ist das fünfte Kapitel des zwölften Bandes Der Drache schlägt zurück. Gleichzeitig ist es das fünfundvierzigste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung In Mats lager feiern die Tairener, Cairhiener und Aiel gemeinsam den Sieg über Couladin, dessen Kopf auf einer Stange steckt. Mat erfährt, dass er für sie ihr General ist und in Rands Triumphzug einen angemessenen Platz einnehmen soll. Rand erwacht und erfährt, dass die Tairener und Cairhiener nicht zu ihm vorgelassen wurden. Er will sofort in die Stadt reiten. Handlung Mat Cauthon Ort: Lager 5 Meilen vor Cairhien Mat ist erschöpft und hat Schmerzen. Er hat von den Kämpfen viele kleine Wunden davongetragen. Es ist heiß und er fragt sich, ob es jemals wieder Herbst werden wird. Seine Männer haben ihr Lager aufgeschlagen und Mat ist fast überrascht, dass weder die Cairhiener noch die Tairener murren, dass sich Aiel-Zelte zwischen ihren befinden. Sie sitzen sogar an den gleichen Feuern, doch niemand isst. Die Männer trinken und feiern den Sieg. Er sieht Tairener einen schnellen, kompliziert aussehenden Tanz tanzen und einige Aiel, die einen Kreis um eine Stange gebildet haben. Sie springen hoch und höher, während andere auf einem Dudelsack spielen. Das Lager gleicht einem Irrenhaus und Mat hat in seinen Erinnerungen Momente ähnlicher Zustände, wo Männer feiern, dass sie noch am Leben sind. Ihm selbst ist nicht nach Feiern zu mute. An ihm ziehen Daerid und Estean mit einem Aiel vorbei und die beiden Westländer versuchen, dem Wüstenkrieger das Lied Tanz mit dem Schwarzen Mann beizubringen. Ihnen folgt eine ganze Horde, die das Lied mit grölt. Mat ärgert sich, dass er ihnen das Lied beigebracht hat. Aber er musste sich ablenken, als Daerid seine Wunden nähte und das Lied verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer durch das Lager. Inzwischen sind sie seit der Morgendämmerung zurück an der Stelle unterhalb der Ruine der Aussichtsplattform, wo sie am Tag zuvor aufgebrochen sind. Mit einem Blick auf den zerstörten Turm sagt er sich, dass es höchste Zeit ist, zu verschwinden, da er nicht weiß, ob ihn das Fuchskopf-Medaillon auch vor männlichen Machtlenkern schützen wird. Mat zwingt sich, aufzustehen, doch Melindhra kommt zu ihm mit einem Krug in der Hand. Er will ihr erklären, warum er ohne Nachricht gegangen ist, Vor dem Pfeil (Kapitel) doch Melindhra denkt, er wollte seinen eigenen Ruhm suchen. Mat stimmt eilig zu, weil er sicher ist, dass sie ihn umbringen würde, wenn sie die Wahrheit erfährt. Melindhra nimmt nach ihm einen tiefen Zug aus dem Krug. Sie sagt, "er" sei ein Mann großer Ehre gewesen, und Mat hätte ihn besser gefangen nehmen sollen, doch auch dadurch, dass er ihn getötet hat, hätte er viel Ehre gewonnen. Erst jetzt wagt es Mat, auf den Kopf von Couladin zu sehen, der hoch oben an der Stange baumelt, um die die Aiel ihre Sprünge machen. Melindhra scheint zu glauben, er hätte den Kampf mit Couladin gesucht. Mat weiß, dass er selbst eigentlich nur weg wollte, doch dann fand der Kampf schon um ihn herum statt. Er wollte zu Pips zurück kriechen und hatte sich den Weg zu seinem Pferd freikämpfen wollen. Doch dann stand Couladin ihm gegenüber und schrie nach Rand. Mat wusste nicht, ob Couladin inzwischen so verrückt war, tatsächlich zu glauben, dass er der Car'a'carn sei, und er wusste auch nicht, ob der Shaido-Anführer ihn erkannt hatte. Er wollte nur am Leben bleiben. Er weiß inzwischen nicht einmal mehr, wer Couladin den Kopf abgeschlagen hatte. Er erinnert sich daran, dass er in den Zwei Flüssen einer der besten mit dem Bauernspieß gewesen war, und ein Speer war ja gar nicht so viel anders, doch Couladin wirkte, als sei er damit geboren worden. Doch das hatte ihn auch nicht gerettet. Mat überlegt, wie er Melindhra loswerden kann, als Talmanes vor ihm steht und sich vor ihm verneigt. Der Soldat erzählt ihm, dass es einen Triumphzug für den Lord Drachen geben soll, den eine Abordnung aus Cairhien ausrichten will, um ihre Dankbarkeit auszudrücken. Mat überlegt, ob Melindhra jetzt vielleicht geht, da die Töchter ja immer bei Rand sind. Da kommt Nalesean und erklärt, dass Meilan, Dobraine, Maringil und Colavaere diesen Vorschlag gemacht haben. Mat beginnt nachzudenken. Er weiß, dass diese vier ihn selbst ignorieren, als würde er gar nicht existieren. Er fragt, was so wichtig daran ist, wer den Triumphzug vorgeschlagen hat. Talmanes sagt, Mat solle dafür Sorgen, dass sie den ihnen zustehenden Ehrenplatz im Triumphzug erhalten, da er es schließlich war, der Couladin besiegt hat. Mat sagt, dass es ihn nichts angeht und sie es selbst machen sollen. Melindhra spannt sich an, doch er ignoriert sie. Die Männer protestieren, dass er ihr Befehlshaber und General ist und überschlagen sich beinahe, ihm angemessene Kleidung zu besorgen. Mat will protestieren und erklärt, dass er ihnen nicht den ihnen zustehenden Rang wegnehmen will, doch Nalesean sagt, dass sie ohne ihn nicht gesiegt hätten, und er ihm überall hin folgen würde, selbst wenn er Rand nicht kennen gelernt hätte. Talmanes erklärt, dass er bisher nur gefolgt ist, wenn er musste, ihm aber freiwillig überall hin folgen würde, selbst wenn er kein Lord ist. Beide sind offensichtlich überrascht, dass sie so gleiche Gefühle äußern. Beide sagen erneut, dass sie ihm ihre Burschen schicken werden, um alles vorzubereiten und erklären, dass sie ein Banner brauchen. Mat muss fast lachen und verflucht die Erinnerungen, die ihn hier hin gebracht haben. Er sieht zum Hügel hinauf, wo Moiraine auf ihrem Pferd sitzt. Sie und Lan scheinen sich über etwas zu streiten. Er hat das Gefühl, dass Couladins Schädel ihn auslacht. Als Talmanes und Nalesean, die seine ironische Reaktion als Zustimmung nehmen, sich abwenden, beginnen die um ihn versammelten Cairhiener und Tairener an, für ihn das Lied vom Schwarzen Mann zu singen, für das sie eigens eine Strophe über ihn geschaffen haben. Mat fängt an zu lachen und sagt sich, dass es irgendwo einen Ausweg geben muss. Rand al'Thor Ort: Lager 5 Meilen vor Cairhien Rand erwacht. Er fühlt keine Schmerzen mehr, ist jedoch unfassbar schwach. Die Wunde an seiner Seite ist geschlossen und Aviendha sagt ihm, dass Moiraine ihn geheilt hat. Sowohl sie als auch Asmodean, sehen müde und übernächtigt aus, als hätten sie nicht geschlafen. Aviendha macht ihm den Vorwurf, dass Moiraine selbst am Rande des Zusammenbruchs war und ihn trotzdem geheilt hat. Asmodean sagt, dass sie schon wieder auf den Beinen ist. Er erklärt ganz nebenbei, dass er gehört hätte, ein Mann könnte sich mit dem ausbrennen, was Rand getan hat und er selbst hätte für ihn getan, was er konnte, wobei er allerdings nicht heilen könnte. Aviendha fragt kühl, ob er fertig wäre, und sagt Rand dann, Männer dürften sich manchmal wie Narren benehmen, doch Häuptlinge müssten mehr sein und er hätte kein Recht dazu, sich selbst in den Tod zu treiben. Sie und Egwene hatten anscheinend versucht, ihn zur Rückkehr zu bewegen, als sie selbst gingen, und er wollte nichts davon wissen. Sie sagt, er hätte eine Pflicht gegenüber den Aiel und könnte nicht alles allein vollbringen. Rand ist überrascht, denn er hat das Gefühl, selbst nur nutzlos herumgestolpert zu sein, doch Aviendha und Egwene sind offenbar der Meinung, er hätte zu viel getan. Er sagt, er würde sich beim nächsten mal daran erinnern und fragt dann nach den vier Clans. Er erfährt, dass die Clans inzwischen näher an seinen Kriegern lagern und es einen stetigen Strom zwischen den Aiel Kriegergemeinschaften gibt, doch die Häuptlinge wollen sich erst zu ihm begeben, wenn die Verhandlungen der Weisen Frauen abgeschlossen sind. Rand fragt aufgebracht, warum sie immer noch verhandeln, da die Häuptlinge schließlich kommen, um sich ihm anzuschließen, doch Aviendha sagt, dass die Gespräche der Weisen Frauen nur sie etwas angehen und will auch nicht mehr sagen. Er erfährt zu seiner Überraschung, dass Moiraine nicht an den Verhandlungen teilnehmen wollte, obwohl er fest damit gerechnet hatte. Da die neuen Weisen Frauen gern eine Aes Sedai bei ihren Beratungen wollten, wurde Egwene geholt. Aviendha erzählt, während sie Tränen lacht, dass sie sich einen Scherz mit Egwene erlaubt und behauptet hätte, sie müsste jetzt mit den Zähnen Löcher graben, was ihr Egwene aufgrund ihrer Müdigkeit sofort geglaubt hatte. Rand fragt nach den Shaido. Aviendha sagt, dass sie keine Gefahr mehr darstellen würden, da man tausende gefangen genommen hätte. Er lässt sich alles erzählen, was sie weiß, glaubt jedoch selbst nicht daran, dass die Gefahr vorüber ist. Die Shaido konnten den Rückzug unbehelligt antreten, da Han sich mit den anderen Clans beschäftigen musste, hatten ihre Gefangenen mitgenommen und die Brücken zerstört. Somit befinden sich zehntausende Shaido nördlich des Flusses und man kann sie erst angreifen, wenn die Brücken wieder aufgebaut wurden. Erst ganz zum Schluss erklärt Aviendha, dass Mat Couladin getötet hat. Asmodean sagt, dass Mat anscheinend ebenfalls etwas Besonderes ist und er sich schon freut, auch Perrin kennen zu lernen. Rand überlegt, dass Mat entweder doch nicht der Anziehungskraft zwischen Ta'veren entkommen ist oder aber vom Muster gefangen wurde. Er ist sicher, dass Mat sich gerade nicht wohl fühlt. Rand denkt sich, dass Mat erst noch lernen muss, dass man nicht vor dem Muster davonlaufen kann. Man sollte in die Richtung laufen, die es einem weist, um ein wenig Kontrolle zu erlangen. Aber jetzt hat er dringendere Sorgen als Mat oder die Shaido. Ein Blick nach draußen zeigt ihm, das es bereits später Vormittag sein müsste. Offensichtlich hat Sammael entweder nicht weiter nach ihm gesucht, oder es aufgegeben. Er will den Namen nicht einmal in Gedanken verwenden, doch ungebeten kommt ihm der ursprüngliche, wahre Name des Verlorenen in den Sinn - Tel Janin Aellinsar -, den man nicht einmal in den Aufzeichnungen der Aes Sedai nachlesen kann. Aber Rand will sich jetzt nicht mit Sammael beschäftigen. Er hat Pflichten, die er zuerst in Cairhien erfüllen muss und fordert Asmodean auf, sein Pferd satteln zu lassen. Aviendha widerspricht und sagt, dass er erst am nächsten Tag aufbrechen soll, aber er ignoriert sie. Allerdings sind seine Kleider fort. Rand ärgert sich, dass Meilan noch nicht da war und Asmodean erklärt, dass er doch gekommen wäre. Rand denkt, dass die Weisen Frauen ihm Informationen vorenthalten wollen und fordert den Verlorenen auf, zu berichten, auch wenn Aviendha weiterhin protestiert. Noch in der Nacht war ein Bote Meilans erschienen und in der Morgendämmerung kam der Hochlord selbst mit sechs weiteren tairenischen Hochlords. Die Hochlords waren von den Töchtern des Speers und den Weisen Frauen aufgehalten worden und mussten schließlich unverrichteter Dinge wieder abziehen. Meilan habe wohl noch gerufen, er sei dem Drachen treu ergeben und werde ihm Cairhien zum Geschenk machen. Aber gerade das macht Rand misstrauisch. Er ist sicher, dass Meilan nur so lange treu bleiben wird, bis er keine Angst mehr hat, dass Rand ihn vernichten würde, wenn er ihn verrät. Aus diesem Grund hatte er die sieben Hochlords nach Cairhien geschickt: um ihre Intrigen in Tear zu unterbinden. Asmodean sagt schließlich, dass er denkt, Meilan wolle König von Cairhien werden. Rand denkt, dass Meilan vermutlich hofft, er werde nach Tear zurückkehren. Asmodean fährt fort, dass noch weiterer Besuch gekommen sei. Es hatte sich um viele Lords und Ladys aus Cairhien gehandelt, die sich verhüllt hatten, damit Meilan nicht erfuhr, dass sie gekommen waren. Sie hatten weitaus hartnäckiger verlangt, zu Rand vorgelassen zu werden und alle wirkten verzweifelt. Sorilea drohte schließlich sie nackt bis nach Cairhien zurückpeitschen zu lassen, und sie hatten darüber tatsächlich beraten! Aber schließlich ließ Melaine sie wie Gepäck auf die Pferde laden und in die Stadt zurücktreiben. Asmodean erklärt, dass es Dobraine und Colavaere aber tatsächlich schafften, mit ihm zu sprechen. Obwohl er nicht sicher ist, weil sie ihre Worte so verschleierten, denkt er, sie wollen Rand den Sonnenthron anbieten. Rand denkt das auch. Aber er will jemandem den Sonnenthron anvertrauen, der seiner Meinung nach ein Anrecht darauf hat. Aber obwohl Asmodean vielleicht in der letzten Nacht versucht hat, ihm zu helfen, will er ihm nicht mehr trauen als unbedingt nötig. Ihm wird klar, dass Aviendha sich nur deshalb an der Unterhaltung beteiligt, um ihn aufzuhalten und er trägt Asmodean erneut auf, sein Pferd zu holen. Rand will tatsächlich einen großen Auftritt haben, wenn er nach Cairhien zieht, doch noch bevor Meilan alles so herrichten kann, wie es ihm passt. Charaktere * Mat Cauthon * Daerid Ondin * Estean Andiama * Melindhra * Talmanes Delovinde * Nalesean Aldiaya * Moiraine Damodred * Lan Mandragoran * Rand al'Thor * Asmodean - auch als Jasin Natael und Joar Addam Nessosin * Aviendha Tiere * Pips * Jeade'en Erwähnt * Kin Tovere - als dieser Bursche aus Cairhien * Couladin * Meilan Mendiana * Dobraine Taborwin * Maringil * Colavaere Saighan * Egwene al'Vere * Sammael - auch als Tel Janin Aellinsar * Indirian * Sorilea * Bair * Han * Perrin Aybara * Weiramon Saniago * Torean Andiama * Simaan * Amys * Melaine * Sulin * Aracome * Gueyam Gruppen * Ta'veren * Aiel ** Töchter des Speers ** Lehrling der Weisen Frauen * Verteidiger des Steins * Aes Sedai ** Blaue Ajah * Behüter * Car'a'carn * Wiedergeborener Drache * Verlorene Erwähnt * Miagoma * Shiande * Daryne * Codarra * Weise Frau (Aiel) * Shaido * Hochlords von Tear Orte * Cairhien (Nation) Erwähnt * Tear (Nation) * Fluss Gaelin * Tar Valon ** Bibliothek der Weißen Burg - als Bibliothek von Tar Valon Gegenstände * Oosquai * Fuchskopf-Medaillon * Ashandarei Erwähnt * Sonnenthron Ereignisse * Shaido-Krieg ** Zweite Schlacht von Cairhien Erwähnt * Tarmon Gai'don * Krieg der Macht - als Schattenkrieg Sonstige * Ji'e'toh * Spiel der Häuser Lieder * Tanz mit dem Schwarzen Mann (Lied) Sprichworte * Je lauter ein Mann seine Ehrlichkeit beteuert, desto fester müsst ihr eure Geldbörse halten. * Der Fuchs bietet der Ente oft an, er werde ihr einen Teich schenken. Kategorie:Der Drache schlägt zurück (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Cairhien Kategorie:Schlacht von Cairhien